


Thunder

by cazmalfoy



Series: Guardian Angel [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Tim head into the forest to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 5 years after Island of Hope.

Twenty-year-old Danny Treloviani hopped off of his horse and looked around at his surrounding. He was in the middle of the forest and he could tell that a thunderstorm was heading their way.

"Explain to me again," Danny said to Tim, who was now climbing from his own horse. "Why did we purposely ride up here when there’s a storm coming?"

Tim laughed and tethered his horse to the nearest tree. "You said that you wanted us to have some time alone," he reminded Danny, stepping closer to him.

"We could have been alone in your house," Danny pointed out.

"But not completely alone," Tim said. "There’s no one around here, save for a few insects and forest creatures." Danny still didn’t look like he wanted to stay in the forest and Tim sighed. "We can go back, if you want," he sighed.

Danny looked up in the older Guides eyes and smiled at him. "No," he whispered, leaning up to kiss Tim. "We’ll stay. I just," Danny trailed off and shook his head.

"What?" Tim asked in concern. Danny mumbled something under his breath, something that Tim couldn’t hear. Tim smiled and put a hand under Danny’s chin, tilting his head upwards. "What?" he repeated.

Danny blushed and whispered, "I don’t like thunder."

Tim smiled affectionately and leant forward, capturing Danny’s lips in a soft kiss. "You do know that thunder can’t hurt you, don’t you?" he whispered against Danny’s lips.

Danny glared at Tim. "I know," he mumbled. "You’ve told me before. I can’t help it, though."

Tim grinned and kissed Danny slowly. "Come on," he whispered, running his hand through Danny’s short blond hair. "Let’s get the canopy set up before it starts."

Danny nodded his head and they both got to work, setting up the canopy and working at getting a fire started (despite Danny’s protest that rain would put the fire out anyway).

Tim had to laugh to himself when Danny squealed a little when a few thunderclouds rolled overhead. 

Danny glared at him and picked up a small rock from the floor. Tossing it gently at his lover.

"What?" Tim asked, plastering a small grin onto his face

Danny continued glaring at the other man as Tim sat down on the ground next to Danny. "You okay?" Tim questioned quietly, seeing the look of genuine fear in Danny’s blue eyes.

Danny took a deep breath. "Yeah," he whispered, just as a loud clap of thunder sounded. 

Tim grinned when Danny quickly turned and buried his face into Tim’s chest. "I’m sorry," Danny mumbled against Tim’s shirt.

Tim smiled and ran his hand over Danny’s hair. "Don’t be," he whispered, lying back under the canopy as a few drops of rain fell.

Tim held Danny close as the thunder continued sounding overhead. For the first hour or so, Danny had flinched every time he heard thunder and when a thunderclap was particularly loud, he jumped a little and buried further into Tim’s arms.

After a couple of hours the thunder was beginning to die down, moving further out over the sea. Danny hadn’t said a word for about thirty minutes and when there was a flash of lightening Tim saw that his younger lover had fallen asleep buried in Tim’s arms.

Tim smiled affectionately and pressed a soft kiss on the top of Danny’s head, holding him close and enjoying the feeling of being alone with Danny.

While both Guides slept peacefully underneath their canopy, neither was aware of the trouble that was looming just on the horizon.


End file.
